


Saint Seiya - Réécriture

by Karabricotier



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karabricotier/pseuds/Karabricotier
Summary: J'adore saint seiya. Si bien que j'ai voulu me prêtée à l'exercice de la réécriture. Je vous propose donc une version alternative, à l'histoire que nous connaissons si bien.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga, Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Athena/Pegasus Seiya | Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido, Cancer Deathmask/Pisces Aphrodite, Dragon Shiryū/Shunrei, Eagle Marin/Leo Aiolia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Avant Propos

Avant de commencer, il est important que vous soyez armée de quelques règles de lecture. Enfin, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment nécessaire, mais au moins ce sera là. Il y a longtemps j'avais déjà tenté une réécriture de Saint Seiya avec des loups. C'était mignon, mais aujourd'hui j'ai grandi, et si je reste encore immature, l'idée de réécrire Saint Seiya selon mon style est restée dans ma tête. Pourquoi ? Déjà parce que j'adore cette licence… Mais regardons nous en face, la série n'est objectivement pas bonne. Elle est bourrée d'occasions manquer, de développement foiré due à une écriture non réfléchis, et je porte autant d'affection à Masami Kurumada qu'à une date dépasser sur un emballage de quelque chose que j'aurais déjà avaler. Mais pourtant, j'aime Saint Seiya de tout mon coeur, et il est truffé de qualité. Je prends énormément de plaisir à réécrire saint seiya avec mon propre style. Ça booste ma créativité, exerce mon sens critique, et me fait redécouvrir les personnages qui m'ont accompagnés pendant une bonne partie de mon adolescence. J'ai grandi avec Saint Seiya et ses travers… Et cette réécriture est ma lettre d'amour à cette série.

Cependant je ne prétends absolument pas présenter une version objectivement, et encore moins de "corriger" ou de "réparer" saint seiya. Déjà parce que ça serait vraiment prétentieux et ensuite parce que ce n'est pas mon intention. Si j'avais réellement voulu proposer une belle version propre et finis, je n'aurais pas fait ça seule, dans mon coin, avec seulement deux ans de préparation partiel, j'aurais contactée d'autre fan pour demander leur avis, j'aurais probablement collaboré avec d'autre artiste (ou au moins essayer), et je n'aurais pas fait ça par écrit à la va vite sur . J'aurais fait les choses proprement, pour proposer un produit fini. Hors mon intention n'est pas de corriger définitivement saint seiya de façon purement objective. Je cherche à me satisfaire, à obéir à mes propres goûts et à vous partager mes idées en toute sobriété. J'apporterais les modifications que je pense nécessaire, je rend canon les couple qui me plaise, j'écris à un rythme qui me plait avec la méthode qui me convient. Mais rassurez-vous j'ai quand même un minimum de sens critique ! Ça ne sera pas complètement illisible.

Parlons en de la qualité d'écriture. Ça risque de varier, voire d'être très pauvre littérairement parlant. Il faut savoir que toute cette réécriture, je la voyais surtout visuellement. Les codes des séries et de la bande dessinée, qui sont moins verbeux, conviennent mieux à ma vision d'ensemble. Je vais quand même essayer de rendre ça agréable à lire, mais il y aura une omniprésence des dialogues et des descriptions assez pauvre. Gardez aussi en tête que j'écris cette réécriture pour améliorer mon écriture et me redonner goût à l'écriture. Je vais donc me laisser du lest. Ça va surement s'améliorer au fil du temps, plus on s'exerce, plus on s'améliore. Mais dans tous les cas je ne m'abaisserais pas à vous fournir un simple scénario en espérant que ça soit lisible. Restez tout de même au courant que la qualité risque de faire du yoyo et que ça ne sera pas de la grande littérature.

J'ajoute également que je risque de faire, donc, des choix qui ne plairont absolument pas à tout le monde. Parmi cela, quelque personnages vont être genderbend. Je ne vais pas spoiler tout le monde, quand bien même la plupart son évoquer dans le prologue. Sachez que je n'ai pas prit cette décision à la légère, et que j'ai mes raisons de changer le genre de certain personnage. Soit pour me les débloquer, soit pour faire un pied de nez à certain choix marketing direct de la licence (je pense à Shun en femme notamment qui était un choix stupide), soit pour amener un peu plus de variété dans notre caste. Les personnages n'était pas mauvais dans leur genre d'origine, ils ne seront pas mieux dans un genre différents. Mais j'agit pour mes gouts, et j'espère que ça ne freinera pas votre lecture.

En espérant que cette lecture reste agréable. Bonne journée, et merci de votre attention.  
Je remercie également mon amie Auzika qui m'aide pour la correction, et qui accepte de m'entendre parler de ces conneries. Love yu bitch.


	2. Prologue

Aiolia descendait les marches du sanctuaire à toute allure, la gorge nouée. La lune avait des airs d'œil blafard, véritable cyclope surveillant une Ulysse solitaire. Habituellement, ce genre de sortie nocturne ne se faisait jamais sans la compagnie agréable et rassurante de Milo. Certes il était du genre moins prudent, mais jusque-là elle ne s'était jamais faite attrapée en sa présence. Seule si.  
Athéna et ses fidèles avaient en mauvaise relation la sœur de celui dont le nom avait été irradié, dont la sépulture avait été privée. Elle même n'avait plus le droit de prononcer ce prénom, si semblable au sien pourtant. Elle serra les dents. Pas une seconde ne se passait sans le fantôme de ce souvenir désabusé. Ça lui en donnait la nausée. Combien de temps ? Cinq ans ? Dix ans ? Elle n'avait pas trente ans déjà. A quoi bon compter ? Elle n'était que l'ombre de son frère, de son vivant comme dans sa mort, le poids de sa réputation courbait son dos en soumissions. Cela avait trop duré.

Elle devait trouver le chevalier de l'aigle. Aiolia savait tout naturellement où elle habitait. Une maison assez à part des autres, au milieu des ruines, qu'elle avait construit elle-même. L'aigle gardait ses œufs loin des regards indiscrets, naturellement farouche à la compagnie d'autres volatiles. Ça tombait bien. La lionne avait découvert une bien intéressante nichée dans les plumage du rapace. Cela avait été furtif. Si furtif qu'Aiolia ne fut pas surprise de réaliser qu'elle avait été la seule à attraper cet éclat. L'ennui et la soif de rébellions lui donnaient sans doute un certain don pour les occasions de semer le trouble.

La voilà, la motte de terre pitoyable au milieu des ruines antique et des colonnes d'autrefois. Il s'en échappait une modeste lumière, point effacée dans l'obscurité. L'on aurait presque pu la confondre avec les étoiles les plus éloignées. Les pas d'Aiolia craquaient dans la terre, en cœur avec les criquets. Le vent balayait ses cheveux, claquait ses vêtements ample contre sa peau sèche et tendue.

Rien ne s'échappait de la porte de la maison. A cette heure-ci, ils devaient être coucher. Elle leva la main, pour toquer. La porte s'ouvrit sans même qu'elle n'eut le temps de frapper, la forçant à faire un pas en arrière.  
Une femme, sans armure mais toujours masquée se tenait face à elle. Le masque ne couvrait pas la totalité de son visage, simplement ses yeux, se noyant dans le feu de sa chevelure. Les flammes léchaient le regard, impassible, froid. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus, prête au combat, les poings serrés. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle était prête.

\- Bonsoir Marine de l'Aigle. La voix d'Aiolia claqua sèchement dans le silence.

Marine jugea son adversaire de la tête au pied. Sans armure, encore en tenue de sommeil. Pitoyable, absolument pas préparé au combat. De plus, c'était Aiolia du lion. Un chevalier d'or renégat, qui dormait à peine dans la maison du Lion tant elle était la honte de la chevalerie.  
La lionne laissa l'aigle se redresser sans animosité, essuyant l'humiliation. Même les chevaliers inférieurs n'avaient plus peur d'elle.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je suis venu voir ton apprenti, en mon nom. Le grand pope ne m'envoie pas.

\- Évidemment.

Aiolia eut un mouvement de recul, vexée. Le chevalier de l'aigle ne prenait même pas la peine de se méfier, elle se contentait de continuer de l'humilier. C'était intolérable. Cependant, sa réputation ne lui laissait pas le luxe de chercher le respect que tous les autres chevalier d'or avaient naturellement.

\- Venez en au fait. Si c'est pour me parler de rébellion vous pouvez retourner de là où vous venez. Je ne trahirais pas Athéna.

\- Je viens en effet te parler de cela chevalier, mais cela ne te concerne que de moitié.

Marine releva la tête. Elle eut une grimace méprisante, découvrant ses dents.

\- Si c'est à propos de mon apprenti, cela me concerne presque entièrement.

Aiolia jugea un instant le chevalier d'argent, contrarié. Elle avait toujours eut la réputation d'être farouche. Chaque femme chevalier avait le droit à son lot de commentaire graveleux et dégradant. Marine inspirait plus de dégoût que d'attirance. Si bien qu'aucun homme n'eut tenté de retirer son masque ou son honneur. La crainte qu'elle inspirait était bien différente de celle que pouvait évoquée Masque de Mort, une autre femme chevalier particulièrement terrifiante pour n'importe quel autre saint. Ce que les autres miséreux appelait du mystère, Aiolia appelait ça du respect. C'est simple, elle inspirait le respect. Chaque inspiration qu'elle prenait était emprunt de détermination. Plus que quiconque, elle était prête à mourir.

Surtout depuis qu'elle avait trouvé une raison plus concrète qu'athéna pour le faire…

Aiolia, elle, n'inspirait que le mépris.

\- Et si on discutait de tout ça autour d'un verre hein ? Demanda-t-elle en tendant les bras et avec un sourire.

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de vous laisser entrer.

\- Je peux vous aider à protéger ce que cet enfant cache…

Aiolia prit une grande gorgée d'eau. Evidemment que ce fichu piaf n'avait pas la moindre goutte d'alcool ! Ca lui aurait été trop demander. Restait plus qu'à imaginer que s'en était. Elle tenait la bouteille d'eau comme une bouteille de vin désespérément.  
Marine s'était abstenue. Le petit garçon à ses côtés lui, avait pris son verre de lait avec plaisir.

\- C'est qui, Marine ?

L'enfant avait pointé du doigt la grande dame habillée en robe de chambre, bien étrange qui portait pourtant un masque de chevalerie. La dite grande dame s'attendrit de l'accent prononcé du petit garçon, s'attardant pour regarder ses traits définitivement étranger. Le pauvre devait sûrement limité son vocabulaire au strict minimum pour s'habituer à parler grec… au ordre de sa harpie de mentor. Marine attrapa son doigt pour baisser sa main avec autorité.

\- Aiolia du Lion. Ne lui adresse pas la parole, tu n'en as pas le droit.

Aiolia fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis la risée du sanctuaire ?

\- Non. La coupa sèchement Marine, Parce que vous êtes un chevalier d'or et qu'il n'est qu'un apprenti chevalier de bronze. Pour une fois que qui que ce soit vous montre du respect vous devriez vous réjouir.

Pourtant, la tignasse chatain se désintéressa vite des remontrance de l'oiseau de proie, cherchant à attirée l'attention du gamin. Elle s'était penchée à sa hauteur, articulant un "Kon'nichiwa" avec son épais accent grec.

\- Marine comment on dit "tu peux me parler n'écoute pas la vieille chouette" en japonais ?

Évidemment, le chevalier de l'aigle s'abstenue de répondre. Elle aurait pu gaspiller sa salive, expliquer à Aiolia que ce qu'elle venait de faire était aussi digne que le comportement d'un Marina de Poséidon (ou plus simplement d'un enfant), et que de toute façon le petit devait apprendre le grec, mais Marine était trop intelligente pour s'abaisser à ça. Aiolia essaya de rattraper le coup en riant un peu, pour faire comprendre qu'elle plaisantait mais bizarrement la sainte ne trouva pas cette blague franchement tordante.

\- Enfin… hum.. Venons en au fait, tu veux Marine ?

Ça sentait que le chevalier de l'aigle n'avait pas aimé le tutoiement. Mais Aiolia gardait ses vieilles habitudes.

\- Ensuite vous pourrez disparaître.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr… En réalité je crois que ça t'arrangerait si je ne disparaissais pas de la vie de cette enfant.

Le chevalier sursauta, tournant son visage face à Aiolia. Sa bouche se tordait, méprisante.

\- Je vous écoute… Articula-t-elle lentement, mais soyez brève.

Il était de notoriété publique que le chevalier du lion aimait particulièrement le théâtre. Un de ses plus proches amis étant danseur, elle avait le goût du grandiose, de l'exagération, voire du ridicule. Sans doute pour cela qu'elle se leva, les bras écartés, avec la même fierté que si elle portait son armure alors qu'elle n'était qu'en robe de chambre. Il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir. Se déplacer dans le sanctuaire dans ce pitoyable accoutrement était sûrement plus discret qu'une clinquante armure en or.

\- Je vais te faire une offre que tu ne pourras pas refuser Marine ! Vois tu je t'ai toujours admirée, et j'ai très vite remarqué que, une personne dans ton genre ne prendrait pas un apprenti sans aucune raison !

La grosse voix portante de la lionne fit grand effet sur le petit garçon, qui, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas grand-chose, s'extasiait des grands gestes et de l'intonation. Marine se retint de jeter le chevalier d'or dehors.

Public difficile.

\- Abrégez.

\- Tu sais de quoi je t'accuse Marine n'est ce pas ? Enchaîna très rapidement l'animal malin, Tu veux faire de cette enfant un serviteur d'Athéna dévoué… plus dévoué que toi en réalité.

Marine tourna le dos.

\- En quoi est-ce un problème ? Ne gaspillez pas votre salive. Je saisit parfaitement que cela vous poserais un soucis si vous deviez affronter un adversaire comme lui

\- En plus s'il est entraîné par tes soins.

Il y eut un long silence. Le visage du garçon, au cœur de la discussion et des négociations des deux femmes, allait d'une à l'autre en essayant vainement de déchiffrer ce qu'il se passait. Il arrivait néanmoins à saisir que cela le concernait.

\- Hors, tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras jamais en faire le guerrier parfait qui sauvera Athéna.

La main du chevalier de l'aigle devint blanche autour de son verre craquelant. Aiolia avait visé juste.

\- Saga ne laissera jamais ce gamin en liberté. Soit il le tuera, soit il en fera un de ses chien, au même titre que Masque de Mort…

C'était pour cela que Marine avait été prête à se battre quand Aiolia s'était présentée à sa porte. Parce qu'elle attendait le jour où elle aurait à mourir pour cette enfant, quand viendront les assassins du sanctuaire.

\- Hors pour une raison qui m'échappe, tu ne veux pas que ça arrive. Ce n'est pas ton genre d'agir ainsi pour un gamin.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

L'agressivité dans la voix de Marine était sans équivoque. Si Aiolia ne voulait pas s'en faire un ennemi, elle ferait mieux de se taire. Le garçon en prit peur, se reculant instinctivement.

\- ..Et ce n'est pas si important pour la proposition que j'ai à te faire.

Aiolia alla chercher le petit homme, tendant ses bras vers lui pour l'inviter à venir près d'elle. Dans une confiance toute relative, après avoir jeté plusieurs regards vers Marine, il avança. Elle le prit dans ses bras, le soulevant avec une aisance surnaturelle. Il ne semblait ne peser que du vent.

\- Pourquoi entraine tu ce petit bonhomme ?

\- Je n'ai aucune armure en tête. Probablement une armure d'argent, il me ferait un bon successeur. Siffla le rapace.

\- Changement de plan ! Elle se mit à jouer avec le petit, tapotant son nez du bout du doigt. Regarde le ! Tu ne trouves pas qu'il ferait un bon chevalier du pégase ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?!

Marine se leva, parfaitement furieuse. Elle attrapa le gamin, l'arrachant des bras du chevalier du lion.

\- Je ne prêtais aucune attention à la rumeur sur votre pitoyable existence sœur de traite ! Mais il semblerait que j'aurais dû faire confiance en mes camarades !

\- Ne sois pas si réticente ! J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi ! Se défendait Aiolia

\- Vous devriez cessez de réfléchir si c'est pour être amenée à faire des propositions aussi ridicules !

Elle ouvrit brutalement une porte en face d'elle, posant l'enfant et l'invitant à entrer dans la pièce. Sans plus attendre, elle ferma la pièce à clé et se retourna vers Aiolia. Elle venait de mettre en sécurité son trésor, et plus important encore, hors de portée du chat.

Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

Aiolia se précipita vers le chevalier de l'aigle, pour poser sa mains sur épaule

\- Pour l'amour d'Athéna, écoute moi !

\- Athéna n'a aucun amour pour vous. Quittez immédiatement cette maison !

\- Je veux t'aider à le protéger !

Marine s'apprêtait à sortir elle-même de la maison pour échapper à l' insistance ridicule de sa supérieure, complètement furieuse.

\- Le protéger hein ? En l'exposant autant ? L'armure du pégase est l'armure de bronze la plus sacrée ! Politiquement, c'est un grec qui devrait en hériter, ou au moins un européen. Pas un japonais qui est arrivé au sanctuaire par le bon vouloir d'un simple chevalier d'argent, même pas par la volonté du grand pope. S'il réussit, et on sait qu'il réussira, tous les chevaliers rivaux voudront sa mort pour sauver l'honneur du sanctuaire, et de cette armure ! Tous les yeux seront rivés sur lui ! Maintenant disparaissez avant que je vous dénonce au grand pope !

\- Marine attend !

Sur ces mots, elle disparut dans la nuit, pour fuir l'insistant félin.

Aiolia était du genre têtu, qui n'abandonnait jamais en bon chemin. Elle se précipita au dehors, ses cheveux passant devant ses yeux et s'emmêlant dans son masque à cause du vent sifflant. On pouvait entendre le bruit de la mer s'écraser contre les rochers. Marine avait tout bonnement disparu. La lionne se mit à pister l'oiseau de proie. Elle n'avait pas dû partir bien loin, étant donné que son précieux oisillon était encore au nid. Elle ne le laisserait pas seul sans autre défense qu'une simple porte fermée à clé. Maigre défense qui n'arrêtait pas un chevalier d'or.

Elle leva la tête. Evidemment, Marine s'était cachée au sommet des colonnes. Elle se mit à courir dès qu'elle fut repérée, filant de ruine en ruine avec une vitesse tout bonnement surnaturel. Aiolia cependant était suffisamment rapide pour la rattraper.

\- Marine écoute moi !

Aucune réponse. L"aigle était trop occupé à voler entre les pierres.

\- L'armure du pégase l'exposerait au chevalier d'argent, mais il aurait le soutien des chevalier de bronze !

\- Cela ne mènera qu'à une guerre civile !

\- C'est ce que je cherche à faire Marine ! Réfléchis ! Tu crois vraiment que Saga se bat pour Athéna ?! Tu es intelligente, tu comprends autant que moi ce qui se passe. Saga n'agit pas selon les ordres d'Athéna, on n'a jamais vu Athéna alors qu'elle est censée être au sanctuaire !

Le chevalier de l'aigle stoppa brusquement sa course. Aiolia manqua de tomber, s'arrêtant sur une des colonnes les plus proches. Leur silhouette se découpait dans l'œil de la lune, parfaitement réunie dans le ventre du cyclope. Marine savait tout cela. Evidemment qu'elle savait tout cela. C'est bien pour cette raison qu'elle gardait l'enfant aussi loin… et que sa présence au sanctuaire la condamnait. Les moires n'offrait qu'une mort prématuré pour l'oiseau malchanceux. A moins qu'elle abandonne le garçon. Ce qu'elle ne semblait pas résolu à faire.

\- Il faut renverser Saga. Sinon nous ne gagnerons pas la guerre sainte. Il cherche à nous diviser, plus un seul corps n'existe entre les chevaliers.

\- Et une guerre au sanctuaire dont Seiya serait la cause serait la seul solution peut être ?

\- Il n'est pas obligé d'avoir une guerre civile… Mais nous pourrons enfin définir clairement nos adversaires. Nous pourrons renverser Saga, et ses fidèles. Comprendre qui sont réellement fidèles à Athéna…

\- Es-tu fidèle à Athéna ?

Marine venait de retirer son masque. Elle faisait dos à Aiolia. Entre femme, montré son visage n'avait pas autant de gravité qu'avec un homme. Cependant le geste restait témoin d'une situation particulièrement lourde. Marine n'avait révélé son visage à personne… Allait-elle se retourner ?  
Aiolia jeta son propre masque sur la pierre. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur inhabituelle, sans doute due à son cosmos de chevalier d'or. Dans la nuit, ils se détachaient clairement. Toute son expressivité pouvait enfin se libérer. Elle n'était qu'une enfant. Savait-elle réellement ce qu'elle faisait ? Est ce que placé un simple gamin dans l'armure du pégase sauverais le sanctuaire ? Voulait-elle vraiment sauver le sanctuaire ? Est ce que tout les chevalier qui serait contre saga serait avec athéna ? Et si elles se trompaient..?

\- Je suis fidèle à Athéna. Je n'ai personne d'autre.

\- Tu as tant d'autres personnes autour de toi Aiolia. Si tu étais réellement seule, ton comportement serait bien différent… Bien. Je suppose que de toute façon, Seiya ne peut pas avoir de meilleurs destin.

Les yeux de Marine étaient marrons.


	3. Chapitre 1

Seiya avait particulièrement bien senti passer ce coup de poing. En réalité, il était persuadé d'avoir senti sa mâchoire se déboiter, ou bien quelques dents se déchausser. Il tomba dans la poussière, soulevant un nuage de sable. Le sol frappa, il lui semblait, encore plus fort que le coup qu'il venait de prendre, ses os hurlant sous le choc.

Le visage recouvert de terre, Seiya tremblait sur ses bras pour tenter de se relever. Il cracha, du sable humide craquant sous ses molaires, rendant sa langue graveleuse. Il passa sa main sur son visage, une migraine lui montant au nez en un gout de fer désagréable. Quoique la saveur métallique n'était pas aussi répugnante que le parfum d'humiliation qui flottait dans l'air. Avant même qu'il ne percute le sol, il avait entendu les rires ravis de son adversaire.

Ses oreilles sifflaient encore. Il essaya de se retourner, mais il prit un nouveau coup, en plein dans ses côtes. Son expiration mourut dans sa gorge, se transformant en une toux sanguinolente. Misérable. Il se sentait misérable.

"- Eh bah alors Seiya ? C'est plus difficile sans tes mamans pour te défendre hein ?"

La voix pâteuse de Cassios fit monter la bile dans la gorge de Seiya. Il roula à terre, cherchant à se relever, à lui faire payer. On enlèverait jamais au jeune apprenti chevalier japonais qu'il était entêté. Il ne parvint même pas à s'asseoir. Cassios le frappa à nouveau.  
A nouveau les moqueries retentirent. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'avait aucune chance face à Cassios dans l'état actuel.  
Il tomba sur le dos, le soleil brûlant ses yeux, l'éblouissant douloureusement. Ses paupières se fermèrent brutalement, la lumière semblant s'infiltrer jusque derrière ses globes oculaires. Puis l'ombre du géant se pencha sur lui. Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, humilier comme un troyen face à Achille.

"-Tu as perdu ta langue ? Quand on s'affronteras je l'arracherais !" Déclara l'animal avec un sourire tordue particulièrement satisfait.

Seiya grimaça, gardant les paupières clauses. Au-dessus de lui, se dressait Cassios, le favori du sanctuaire au titre de chevalier du pégase. De nombreuses rumeurs couraient sur lui, comme tout le monde au sanctuaire. Cassios faisait cependant partie de cette classe privilégiée de ceux qui n'avaient aucune rumeur négative. Sa popularité le poursuivait de près. Rester invaincu, sa taille et son gabarit atypique inspirée de nombreuse légende à son sujet. On le faisait fils caché d'un ancien chevalier d'or mort au combat, voire rejeton d'un titan ou d'un quelconque dieu allier d'Athéna. En plus des bruits de cours, Cassios avait, comme avantage indéniable sur Seiya, d'être né grec. Il était donc, celons toute logique, promis à l'armure de bronze la plus sacrée, la plus intouchable, la plus pur de toute : l'armure du pégase. Pas qu'elle fussent la plus puissante, la plus belle, la mieux forgé ou quoique ce soit de spécial, mais c'était ainsi. Certaines armures étaient réservées au sang grec.

Alors forcément quand une japonaise avec une réputation déjà bancale, s'alliait avec le chevalier d'or renégat pour entraîner un autre japonais à un jour, porter cette armure, ça faisait du bruit. Marine et Aiolia n'avait d'ailleurs pas fait grand choses pour étouffer le scandale à l'époque. Heureusement, Seiya ne s'en souvenait pas suffisamment, mais les conséquences se ressentaient encore aujourd'hui. Bien qu'il ait gagné tous ses combats pour arrivée jusqu'à Cassios, il restait discriminé et rejeté. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas réellement fait preuve de force, et encore moins du moindre signe de maîtrise de cosmos dans le moindre de ses affrontements. Il avait remporté la victoire à chaque fois car il avait été légèrement plus malin que son adversaire, en usant de ses talents de farceur. Ce n'était même pas de la stratégie fine. C'était du vent. Du vent qui le faisait gagner certe, mais du vent quand même.

Il était pourtant si près du but d'obtenir cette maudite armure. Il lui suffirait de vaincre Cassios. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il était trop stupide pour se faire avoir, ça en devenait frustrant même pour Seiya. Marine lui avait confirmé : les autres combats avaient été une formalité. Le vrai défi serait Cassios avec ses airs de demi-dieu.

"- Tu sais, seiya on m'a appris la pitié. Tu peux encore abandonner et disparaître du sanctuaire tant qu'il en est encore temps !

\- Alors là tu rêves !" Seiya reprit brutalement du poil de la bête, tentant vainement de donner un coup de pied à son ennemi.

Coup de pied qui fut esquivé avec une facilité déconcertante. Le brun quant à lui ne réussit que de peu à éviter le poing de Cassios, qui se fracassa au sol sans le moindre signe de souffrance. Il profita de cette ouverture.

"- On règlera ça lorsqu'on s'affrontera pour l'armure Cassios !"

Si jamais il se blessait avant le combat, Marine le tuerait ! Il obtiendra sa revanche bien assez tôt de toute façon ! En tout cas, Seiya écouta son instinct de survie pour une fois et s'enfuit. Comme un lâche oui, mais il n'était pas à ça près. Il se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers la forêt qui bordait le sanctuaire, là où le fils de géant avait du mal à se mouvoir. Pour seule réponse, il ne reçut que les éclats hilares de son rival et des nombreux spectateurs qui assistaient à cette humiliation.

"-C'est ça cours ! Et prépare toi à mourir !"

Seiya ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'il fut à une distance respectable. C'est à dire environ cinq kilomètres de Cassios. C'était le minimum pour être tranquille. Il avait cessé sa course près d'un petit ruisseau, qui s'écoulait avec une tranquillité affligeante. Son clapotis facétieux inspira la soif au jeune homme qui se pencha. Les mains en coupe, il récolte un peu d'eau claire. Le portant à ses lèvres, il en profita pour se rincer la bouche et se nettoyer le visage recouvert de sable qui griffait sa peau. Il finit par mettre sa tête entière dans l'eau, le courant emportant un peu du sang qui coulait de son nez. Le froid lui monta à la tête, mais calma son sang chaud pulsant contre ses tempes. Il profita de ce moment sous l'eau, le souffle coupé, pour apaiser sa respiration… son esprit dériva. Ses yeux s'ouvrir lentement, le manque d'air commençant à lui donner le tourni. Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment mourir contre Cassios ?

Il se pencha en arrière, rejetant ses cheveux contre son crâne. Il commença à être arraser d'idée noir. S'il n'arrivait pas à utiliser son cosmos contre Cassios, il était fait. Il n'arrivait même pas à détruire une simple pierre à mains nu. Le géant, lui, utilisait ses propres dents pour broyer le gravier, comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple petit déjeuner. Il était plus fort, plus rapide, plus apprécié de tout le monde… Si encore Seiya en avait quelque chose à faire de l'avis des idiots du sanctuaires, il ne pouvait cependant pas nier que la réputations ici avait une grande influence sur qui sont nos alliés et qui sont nos ennemis. Par extension, se mesurait ses chances de survie.

Marine lui avait de nombreuse fois parler du règne de l'ancien pope, comme d'une espèce de fantasme ou tout les chevaliers étaient frère et soeur. Ou tous se soutenaient, ou la réputations n'avait pas autant d'importance, tous était jeune et heureux. Seiya avait un peu de mal à se figurer ce mode de vie. Pour lui le sanctuaire avait toujours été peuplé de Cassios tous plus forts et méchants les uns que les autres. Ce ne l'allarmait pas. C'était un simple constat. Néanmoins il continuait de nourrir l'espoir de voir les choses changer en grandissant… Hors, pour voir le monde changer il fallait rester en vie. Heureusement, Seiya n'avait aucune envie de mourir. Cassios pouvait bien continuer de le menacer si ça l'amusait ! Le jeune homme n'allait certainement pas se laisser intimider. Encore moins se laisser tuer.

Il essaya de deviner la forme de son visage dans l'ombre qu'il projetait sur le cours d'eau. L'image trouble l'amusa quelque peu, gonfler de cette détermination et de cette rage de vaincre nouvelle.

"- Il va voir qui va se faire humilier devant le pope en personne !"  
Il se donne des paroles d'encouragement, tout seul dans les bois face à son reflet. Aiolia sera fière de lui, il sera fier de lui.

Son sourire disparut d'un coup. Il venait d'entendre un bruit.  
Tout de suite il se releva, le froid coulant le long de sa mâchoire, crispant ses muscles. Tout ses sens en alerte il se mit en position de combat. On l'avait suivi. Ou en tout cas on l'avait cherché et fatalement trouvé. Ses poing se serrèrent. Surement que Cassios avait gagné la motivation de le retrouver pour continuer de l'humilier. Tout pour le plaisir de son fidèle public hein ? Eh bien cette fois ci il allait voir !

"- Commence déjà par ne pas te tromper de direction, peut être que tu m'arrivera à la cheville !"

Il se retourna brusquement, pris d'un frisson de surprise. Son émotions changea du tout au tout. Cette voix n'était pas celle de Cassios. Pas du tout. C'était celle de..

"- Jabu ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?"

S' il y avait bien une personne que Seiya ne s'attendait pas à voir, c'était Jabu. Pourtant elle était bien là, les bras croisés face à lui, les pieds dans les buissons. Une feuille s'était attachée à ses cheveux blond, pendouillant misérablement au-dessus de son masque de bronze. Affichant un sourire satisfait, la jeune femme était placé dans une armure de bronze, au couleur chatoyante. L'armure de la licorne !  
La jalousie piqua immédiatement le jeune japonais. Elle avait obtenu son armure avant lui !

"- Surprise ! S'exclama-t-elle en levant les mains, sortant maladroitement des branches. Des ronces s'attachait à ses bottes, qu'elle retira en grimaçant, Je savais bien que je te trouverais là !  
\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu étais à Oran hier encore j'en suis sûr !"

Il n'était vraiment pas loin de la traiter de véritable tricheuse, oubliant totalement de se réjouir de retrouver un visage amical qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis des années.

Bien que plus âgée d'une année de lui, Seiya était devenue ami avec Jabu au tout début de son apprentissage, lorsqu'elle était au sanctuaire. Leur entraînement était alors commun, et tous les deux se détachaient du lot pour bien des raisons. L'un d'entre eux était leur origine commune, tous les deux étant nés au japon. L'autre étant leur potentielle incroyable, et leur progrès véritablement fulgurant comparée à tous les autres enfants. Cependant, aujourd'hui, il semblerait que les deux rivaux dont la force étaient comparables dans la petite enfance, soit désormais à des années lumière l'un de l'autre. Jabu avait obtenu son armure, avant Seiya. Lui n'avait même pas encore montré le moindre signe de maîtrise de son cosmos. Elle l'avait très largement dépassée. Ça mettait un énorme coup à l'égo du jeune homme, qui avait toujours vu en Jabu une rivale à dépassée.

Elle se mit à rire, fière de son effet. Elle tira la langue, attrapant Seiya sous son bras pour frotter vigoureusement ses cheveux. La force dont elle fit preuve perturba le japonais. Elle semblait capable de briser ses os, même en refermant son bras sans le moindre effort.

"- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir !

\- Comment as- tu fait ? Le garçon se dégagea, Je suis sur que tu as triché !

\- Pas de ça Seiya, tu vaux mieux que ça !... Même si j'ai cru comprendre que ses derniers temps ça n'allait pas fort fort.

\- Si tu es venue pour te moquer tu peux aller rejoindre Cassios et les autres."

Il lui tourna le dos, prêt à bouder. Toujours aussi joyeuse, imperturbable, et sûrement, particulièrement fière d'avoir surpassé son rival de toujours, elle revint passer son bras autour de son épaule, tapotant sa joue du bout du doigt.

"- Tu te vexe trop facilement Seiya ! J'ai juste été plus forte que toi comme d'habitude !

\- Je garde mes forces pour le combat contre Cassios c'est tout. Dès que j'ai mon armure, on règle cette histoire d'égal et égal. Il se retourna vers elle, donnant un coup de coude amicale contre ses hanches en souriant, défiant.

\- Avec grand plaisir ! Mais je vais quand même te mettre une raclée.

Seiya la poussa pour se séparer d'elle, retrouvant le sourire. Ils finirent par prendre des nouvelles l'un de l'autre plus convenablement. On apprit alors que Jabu revenait effectivement d'Oran, après avoir obtenu l'armure de la licorne. Elle était la première femme a avoir été choisit par l'armure d'après les rumeurs. Cela inspirait le respect des uns, et le mépris des autres. Les chevaliers n'aimait pas le changement.

"-Ils peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent je m'en fichais ! Je suis fidèle à Athéna et ça devrait être le plus important" déclara-t-elle avant de reprendre son long récit.  
Elle était d'abord allée trouver Marine à la recherche de Seiya, mais en voyant qu'il n'était pas dans la mêler d'apprenti à s'entraîner comme le chevalier de l'aigle le lui avait dit, elle avait compris qu'il était allé dans la forêt. Le jeune homme entreprit de lui résumer les dernières années et les combats qu'il avait dû mener pour arriver jusqu'ici. Jabu ne manqua jamais de rire au récit de chacun des neuf combats que son rival avait dû mener.

"-Manquerais plus que tu ai utiliser des peau de banane sérieusement !

\- J'y venais !" Ricanna le pauvre apprenti chevalier qui se ridiculais volontiers avec son amie.

Une heure se déroula en discussion au milieu des bois, à s'échanger les anecdotes et à rattraper le temps perdu. Jabu admis que maintenant qu'elle était chevalier, elle ne savait pas bien ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Ses nouvelles responsabilités étaient encore floues, mais sa prochaine mission serait annoncée par un chevalier d'argent très prochainement. Peut-être même aurait-elle à retourner à Oran qui sait ?

"- Mais pour l'instant me voilà."

Conclut-t-elle. Elle leva la tête pour regarder le ciel.

"-Oh je vais être en retard, je dois y aller ! Elle se leva précipitamment, n'ayant pas vu le temps passer.

\- Allez ou ? Il l'interrompit en attrapant son poignet. Il lui adressa un petit sourire malin, se fichant bien d'à quel point Jabu était pressé.  
\- A un truc de fille ! Répliqua-t-elle en prenant un ton haut percher, C'est un entrainement commun réservé au femme chevalier !

Seiya compris immédiatement de quoi elle voulait parler. Marine s'absentait régulièrement, au moins une fois par mois, pour assiter à un entrainement commun entre femme chevalier, sans armure. Cela se faisait aussi entre hommes, plus fréquemment cependant. C'était un moment assez privilégié, ou les chevaliers s'affrontaient entre eux, en mêlant tous les niveaux. Ce moment n'était absolument pas obligatoire néanmoins. Les chevaliers d'or, par exemple, s'abstennaient de ce genre de rendez-vous, équivalant pour eux à des espèces d'enfantillage. En théorie, c'était censé créer des liens de fraternité, d'amener à être plus proche de ses camarades. Dans les faits, c'était une occasion d'affirmer son autorité sur tous les autres chevaliers de sa catégorie, et à créer plus de rivalité.

Les affrontement sans armure étaient aussi un moment bien choisit pour essayer de voir une femme sans masque. Elles ne les quittent pas durant ces entraînements, mais sans le casque de leur armure, il pouvait tomber plus aisément due au coup. Cela constituait une immense humiliation pour le chevalier qui perdait son masque… maisc'était l'occasion de se trouver une femme pour les hommes. Néanmoins peu s'y risquait. Il faut dire que peu avait envie de se lier avec la moindre femme chevalier. Toute essayait de se créer une réputation d'être imbuvable qui préférerait sans aucune hésitation tuer l'homme qui a vu leur visage plutôt que de l'épouser.

"-Mais tu pourrais venir voir si tu veux ! Comme ça tu verrais comment je me suis amélioré !

\- Oh vraiment ?!"

Seiya eut un immense sourire. Loin de lui l'idée de voir une femme sans masque. Ce ne l'intéressait pas, c'était d'une banalité affligeante. Par contre, voir son amie, et surtout, Marine se battre contre d'autres adversaires de leur niveau promettait un spectacle particulièrement agréable et surtout amusant !

"- Bien sûr ! Si tu me promets de faire attention de ne pas voir le moindre visage, et de bien rester cacher !  
\- seulement si tu peux me trouver une cachette ou je serais en sécurité… Fit Seiya, tout de même pas des plus inconscient, sachant que sa présence risquait de contrarier les chevalier au point de leur donner envie de le tuer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Ca fait des années que j'espionne les femme chevalier lors des combats. C'est interdit au apprenti normalement, mais j'y allais quand même. Tu ne risques rien !"

Seiya n'eut pas le temps de douter de son amie, ou de se méfier. L'occasion était trop belle.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à camper dans un buissons, à côté des ruines d'une vieilles colonnes crénelées. Ce n'était pas la meilleure cachette, un gamins de 5 ans y aurait été bien plus confortable, mais Jabu affirmait que c'était le meilleurs endroits. Ils n'avaient de toute façon pas le temps de chercher de meilleurs camouflages, étant donné qu'un certain nombre de chevalier était déjà présent en train de s'échauffer. Seiya put facilement différencier les chevalier de bronze, des chevalier d'argent ainsi. Un chevalier d'argent n'a pas besoin d'échauffement.  
" - Et n'oublie pas de faire attention pour les masques ! Chuchota Jabu avant de déguerpir en vitesse pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer.

Elle disparut dans un bruissement de feuilles, Seiya se coinçant un peu plus confortablement sous les branches.  
Même si l'endroit était infesté d'insectes, le jeune homme dû admettre que ce fut un lieu d'espionnage idéal. Près des arènes, en hauteur, il aurait une vue imprenable sur les combats. Il avait peut-être même une meilleur place que les femmes qui étaient conviées au rendez-vous.  
Même s'il était assez loin, il put reconnaître quelque chevalier de bronze avec qui il avait déjà parler. Parmi elles, se trouvaient June, chevalier du caméléon, qui n'était habituellement pas au sanctuaire. Elle y avait été envoyée pour une mission assez banale, une formalité de passage. On y annonçait sûrement la mort d'un apprenti, rien de bien particulier mais qui était néanmoins nécessaire pour se tenir au courant, et surtout tenir les comptes pour le grand pope. Seiya put voir la licorne venir à sa rencontre. Elles échangèrent quelque politesse.  
June avait l'air du même genre que Marine : froide et asociale. Elle n'avait sûrement pas apprécié de devoir quitter l'île d'Andromède, ou elle avait grandi. Généralement les habitants de cette îles étaient bien entre eux. Ça ne plaisait d'ailleurs pas à la politique du sanctuaire, dont les nouvelles de cette communauté échappaient parfois. C'était le lieu parfait pour une rébellion, sans doute qu'elle était déjà en route. June ne devait donc pas apprécier de se mêler à des potentiels rivaux, voire, ennemis.

Inarrêtable, comme toujours, Jabu essaya néanmoins d'abordé la jeune femme en gesticulant autour d' licorne n'aimait pas que qui que ce soit l'ignore, ou ne l'apprécie pas à sa juste valeur. C'était comme ça. Cela contribuerait à la rendre insupportable pour certains, drôle pour d'autres. Seiya faisait partie de ceux dont le cœur balançait quant à ce trait de personnalité. Pour l'heure, la voir insisté auprès de la pauvre June qui devait se sentir plus agressée qu'aborder gentiment, le mettait mal à l'aise.  
Cependant, June finit par se retourner vers Jabu. Elles échangèrent quelques mots, inaudibles pour Seiya et les autres participantes. Elles se serrèrent la main.

Puis la voix de la licorne tonna dans toute l'arène, formant un amphithéâtre parfait pour qu'on entende clairement les cris des participants.

"- J'affronterais June du Caméléon pour commencer ! Si quelqu'un d'autre souhaitait combattre avant nous, qu'elle se manifeste."

Seiya compris que Jabu voulait simplement créer des liens de camaraderie avec June. Cependant, June devait être à des années lumière de le prendre comme ça. Elle devait plutôt le prendre comme un acte politique publique pour montrer la supériorité du sanctuaire contre l'île d'Andromède et ses intentions rebelles. Seiya n'avait pas inventé l'eau chaude, mais Jabu n'en menait pas large.

Personne ne se manifesta. Il eut un long silence, alors que toute les participantes allaient s'installer dans les gradins. Seiya compris vite que les différences entre les entraînements généraux des hommes et ceux des femmes était moindre. La seule dissemblance était le genre des participants. L'intérêt était donc moindre, et il aurait mieux fait de disparaître avant de se faire repérer. Néanmoins, la tentation de voir ces femmes sur qui ont disait tant de rumeurs se battre, alors qu'il n'en avait jamais eues l'occasion était trop forte. Surtout s'il pouvait voir Marine se battre contre au moins une personne. Elle était d'ailleurs présente, un peu à l'écart dans les gradins, les bras croisés.

Des murmures s'élevaient, et Seiya pouvait voir les femme chevalier se serrer la mains. Des paris étaient en train de se faire. Il n'eut cependant pas l'oreille assez fine pour voir qui était favorisée entre le caméléon et la licorne.

Bientôt l'arène sablonneuse est vider de tout participant, exceptée de June et Jabu. Les deux guerrières se font face, dénuées d'armure ou d'armes. Combat d'égale à égale, à mains nues, ou seule la force brute comptait, bien que la puissance de leur cosmos influençant de toute façon leur capacité physique.  
Le silence se fit. Le jeune apprenti sentait son cœur battre dans ses oreilles. Il déglutit, spectateur des deux lionnes qui se tournait autour attendant qui sautera à la gorge de l'autre la première. Jabu serait sans doute celle qui perdrait le plus vite patience.  
Seiya se trompa. La plus agressive fut June.

Elle se jeta sur la licorne, faisant preuve d'une rapidité fulgurante. Jabu l'esquiva prestement, alors qu'elle tendit la main pour attraper le bras de June. Elle réussit à saisir son poignet, restant parfaitement en place sans se fatiguer de déplacement.  
La caméléon se tordu, pour se dégager, un craquement sinistre déboitant son épaule. Elle se contorsionna, ses pieds s'entremêlant à ceux de la licorne, pour se hisser et chercher à mordre son adversaire.  
Surprise du mouvement, Jabu se recula et relâcha June, qui en profita pour faire une roulade et revenir à la charge, son bras flottant derrière elle. Elle le mettrait sans doute en place lorsque Jabu lui laisserait une ouverture.

Très rapidement, le combat se transforma en pugilat. Ce n'était pas très impressionnant pour des chevaliers. Simple chevalier de bronze, dénuer d'armure, l'aspect esthétique du combat était à déplorer. Néanmoins on pouvait apprécier l'expression de l'exercice physique, des deux corps qui s'entremêlaient et se séparaient presque aussi vite, les jeux de chat perchés entre les ruines, les coups bas et les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlait du nez de Jabu. Elle s'était pris un méchant coup de poing, dont elle avait rendu le double. June en avait perdu une dent.

Seiya remarqua les deux styles de combat très différents.  
Le caméléon semblait particulièrement en difficulté et handicaper par l'absence de son armure. Elle prenait énormément de distances, tout en ne réussissant pas à trouver d'autre moyen d'affaiblir son adversaire sans venir au corps à corps. Rapide, souple, elle basa sa défense sur l'esquive, et sur sa résistance à la douleur. Son attaque quant à elle ne se composait que de coups de poing faiblard, et de coup bas tel que des coups de dents ou de pied pour déséquilibré Jabu.

A ce moment-là, elle était au-dessus de la licorne à terre, les deux mains sur sa gorge, cherchant à la priver d'air. Jabu réussit à se défaire en lui envoyant une jetée de sable, qui la concentre une demi-seconde. Demi-seconde suffisante pour un chevalier entraîné qui se releva en un battement de cils.  
Jabu semblait bien plus à l'aise. Elle ne gesticulait pas partout, restant la plupart du temps parfaitement statiques. Elle n'était pas aussi rapide que June, mais elle était bien plus résistante. Elle parait plus souvent ses attaques, frappant bien plus fort. Néanmoins dès que son adversaire s'éloignait, elle n'avait plus aucune portée. Jabu était un mur de pierre. Ainsi le combat s'éternisa. Néanmoins, on finit par entendre un grognement de douleurs de la part de June.  
Le pied de Jabu était posé entre ses omoplates, ayant saisi son bras, en tirant de toutes ses forces. Elle n'avait pas pour attention de l'arracher, mais June ne s'étant sans doute jamais trouver dans une position on elle était incapable de fuir, commença à paniquer. C'était terminé.

"- Ça suffit Jabu de la licorne. Lâche la, tu as gagné"

Immédiatement, elle s'exécuta. Le bras de June retomba mollement au sol, dans un bruit de chair immonde. Elle prit la fuite immédiatement, remettant son masque en place. Elle disparut sous le regard étonné de Jabu qui ne comprenait pas le comportement de son adversaire. Elle tendu la main vers elle, en la regardant disparaître, prête à la suivre totalement confuse. Mais une main se posa brutalement sur son épaules, des griffes acérées se plantant dans sa peau. Jabu s'arrêta, prise d'un frisson.

Seiya quant à lui eut le souffle totalement coupé. Il avait vu toute la scène… Il l'avait vue s'approcher de son amie à grand pas. Son estomac se retournait d'une terreur froide provoquée par le dégoût.  
"-Tu as bien combattu, pour l'honneur du sanctuaire. C'est pour cela que j'aimerais te récompenser en te proposant l'opportunité de te battre contre un chevalier d'argent et ainsi prouver ta valeur."

Elle se retourna brusquement, faisant face à Shaina du Serpentaire.  
Mentor de Cassios, championne des chevalier d'argent, elle était, selon les rumeurs, la plus terrible des femmes chevalier qu'on est vue combattre. Sa rivalité avec Marine datait de son âge le plus tendre, sa fidélité au Grand Pope était sans doute plus ancienne encore. Elle était un chevalier modèle, sans faille, qui respectait chaque ordre sans se poser la moindre questions, véritable leader des chevalier d'argent. Elle imposait le respect par sa seule présence.  
L'affronter était un grand honneur. Un honneur terriblement dangereux. Tous savaient qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à achever Jabu si elle l'a considérait trop faible pour le sanctuaire. Tous savaient pourquoi elle l'a provoquait en combat singulier. C'était très loin d'être une histoire d'honneur ou de récompense. C'était par pur volonté d'expier tout asiatique de la course, et ceux devant les yeux de Marine.

De dix ans son aînée, l'autorité de chevalier d'argent revenait jusqu'alors à Marine. Jusqu'à ce que Seiya apparaisse et change complètement la donne. Parmi les femmes chevalier d'argent, Marine n'avait plus aucune crédibilité… ou en tout cas, que des restes d'autorité perdue. Les autres, surtout chez les hommes, cependant, continuaient de la craindre et la respecter, préférant sans doute l'aigle au serpentaire. Seiya pouvait les comprendre. Il en était à plaindre Cassios. Shaina avait la réputations d'être cruelle et sans merci pour les plus faibles. Marine, elle, connaissait la pitié.

Seiya regarda son amie accepter le combat, avec détermination. Jabu tout craché. Elle était sûrement persuadée qu'elle pouvait se défendre un peu, voir peut être mettre Shaina en difficulté, surtout sans armure. Pourtant, même l'apprenti chevalier du pégase, dont on vantait sans cesse le manque d'intelligence, savait que c'était du suicide.

Jabu n'avait pas le niveau d'un chevalier d'argent qui avait la sympathie des intouchables chevalier d'or.

"-J'accepte avec grand plaisir Shaina du Serpentaire !" Cria avec fierté la naïve licorne.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux, persuadé que l'idée de Shaina, pour se débarrasser très rapidement du canassons crédule, était de lui retirer son masque. Peut-être même qu'elle avait repéré Seiya, tapie dans le buissons ? Tout était à prévoir.  
Le combat débuta. Jabu fut la première à se jeter sur Shaina, le poing droit devant elle, visant astucieusement son visage. Elle savait que sa seule chance serait de la déstabiliser en lui retirant son masque. Seiya aurait adopter la même stratégie.  
Shaina, surprenament, ne fit aucun mouvement. Elle ne s'était même pas mise en position de combat. Elle attendait patiemment que son adversaire arrive sur elle.

Mais alors que Jabu arriva à son niveau, son poing frôlant le visage de Shaina… Le serpent se plia en deux, dans un mouvement surhumain, ses mains au niveau de ses talons. Elle s'était brusquement pencher en arrière, avec la grâce d'un contorsionniste et la vitesse d'un cobra.

Voilà ce qui la rendait si redoutable. Sa vitesse et sa souplesse. C'était donc là le piège. Si elle était capable de se contorsionner même avec une lourde armure en argent, faire des acrobaties immondes sans aucune entrave était pour elle un jeu d'enfant. Elle était encore plus dangereuse sans son armure.  
Elle posa ses mains à terre, relevant le reste de son corps pour frapper le visage de Jabu. Elle se prit le coup en plein nez, claqua bruyamment dans toute l'anceinte de l'arène. Du sang gicla jusque sur son masque. Pris au dépourvu, le chevalier de la licorne tomba en arrière.  
Une ouverture parfaite.

Shaina ne laissa aucun répit à Jabu. Les rares fois ou elle arrivait à portée un coup, le serpent l'esquivait en tordant son corps. Parfois, les os du chevalier d'argent criaient de douleurs. Rien de bien embêtant pour une sainte de sa trempe. L'autodestruction pour vaincre, ce n'était qu'un contre-temps à peine gênant.

Jabu n'avait aucune chance. Après son nez, du sang éclata dans sa bouche alors que Shaina frappa son abdomen jusqu'à lui en retourner l'estomac. Elle l'envoya contre le sol à de nombreuses reprises, frappant son visage. Elle aurait eu toutes les occasions de retirer son masque. Toutes les occasions de mettre fin à ce massacre. Ce ne devait même pas être un combat enrichissant pour Shaina. Non. C'était une vengeance publique. Jamais Shaina n'accepterait qu'un japonais obtienne une armure, quand bien même elle fussent aussi insignifiante que l'armure de la licorne. C'était un message à Marine. Voici ce qui arrivera à ton propre apprenti s'il obtient l'armure du pégase à la place du miens.

Elle lançait des regards à Marine. Regard auquel l'aigle ne répondit pas. Elle garda les bras croisés, laissant le lynchage injuste continuer. Seiya ne pouvait pas intervenir. S'il se montrait, même Marine se mettrait en tête de le tuer.

Tout a coup, Seiya cligna des yeux. Geste banal, qu'il effectuait mécaniquement comme chacun d'entre nous. Pourtant il suffit de ça pour que Shaina se retrouve profondément incrustée dans le mur de l'amphithéâtre.

Le jeune homme sursauta. Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ? Le serpent retomba mollement au sol, le corps tremblant de douleurs. Elle cracha du sang à terre, se tenant la gorge, continuant de convulser misérablement. Ce n'était pas Jabu qui avait pu faire ça. Elle était encore à terre, en train de se protéger le visage.

Seiya n'en revenait pas ses yeux. Il en oublia tout le reste.

Un éclat doré brilla au soleil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin le voilà ce chapitre 1 ! A vrai dire il était censé être bien plus long que ça, mais je l'ai coupé en deux pour faire le chapitre 2. Je suis définitivement pas douée pour écrire les combats, et ça passerais bien mieux en visuel mais hé, on fait avec ce qu'on as !  
> Au fait, si jamais vous êtes curieux d'entendre toute l'histoire d'un coup, vous pouvez me contacter ! Parce que ça promet d'être extrêmement long, et j'ai absolument rien contre le fait de spoiler x'D. Enfin bref, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser vos impressions ça me ferait très plaisir ! A très vite pour le chapitre 2 !
> 
> Désolée des nombreuses fautes d'orthographe, très vite une version corrigée sera poster ! Ca ne se reproduira pas !


End file.
